Secrets Left Behind
by blackiecatty
Summary: As a child Naruto was always shunned and bullied until the day finally came he was almost killed. Emona Hyuuga came to the rescue and died. Momentarily discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secrets Left Behind**

**Summary: As a child, Naruto was always shunned and bullied. But some ninja wanted him gone for good. So they tried to kill him. But what if he was protected? A woman with lavender eyes came to his rescue along with another younger girl that had the same eyes. But what if the woman ended up getting killed by those ninja? Would the little girl ever forgive him? Will he even find the white-eyed mystery girl? Wait…why does Hinata have the woman's picture? **

**Me: Wanna do the disclaimer you guys? **

**Naruto: Blackiecatty does not own me or my show.**

**Sasuke: It's not your show dobe**

**Naruto: Well its not called Sasuke is it, Sasuke-teme?! **

**Sakura: Oi! Shut up or it's going to be called Sakura!! Got that?!**

**Chapter one: Broken hearted**

_Naruto's mouth fell open. They were going to kill him. 8-year-old Naruto pressed closer to the ally wall, cursing himself for running this way. In front of him, several ninja advanced kunai in hand. "We're going to kill you" one of them taunted. "Yes. The fourth didn't know what he was doing. You're a curse. We're just purifying the village" agreed another. "You're nothing more than a relic of one of the greatest ninjas and Hokage. We're just literally leaving the past behind" a third hissed. All of them arched their arms back, ready to throw their weapons at the defenseless boy. Naruto screamed and snapped his cerulean eyes shut but…another scream covered his up. But, unlike Naruto's, it wasn't a scream of pain…it was a scream of rage. Naruto slowly opened his eyes in time to see a woman throw a shruinken and knock the kunai out of the air. "You bastards!!" the woman screamed, enraged. Naruto looked around, expecting to find something that belong to her behind him, but saw nothing. Was this woman really protecting __**him? **__"How dare you attack this poor boy?! It wasn't his choice that he was…chosen! Leave him alone! The Third will have your heads if he finds out!!" The woman roared, her fists clenching. _

_Naruto looked surprised as he stared at her. The woman had long, blackish blue hair and skin like porcelain. Though he could barely see them, her eyes were a white lavender color. She had on a dark cream dress with black leggings and wraps on her hands. Her ninja head band was wrapped around her neck. The ninja jumped back, surprised. A couple of them bowed, some of them nodded their heads respectively. A woman who was good enough to be bowed to must be important so…why was she protecting him? Naruto wasn't complaining but the ninja, who didn't look respective, attacked Naruto around her. He screamed again but refused to close his eyes. The woman jumped in the air and roundhouse kicked two of them in the face. "Hina-chan! Get Naruto, now!" she called as she fought the men. Naruto turned behind him. A girl with short, dark indigo hair and big lavender eyes jumped out of nowhere and ran at Naruto. She had on a white dress with cream leggings and, though she was about his age, her body was the lithe one of a ninja. She looked like a younger miniature of the woman. She glanced at Naruto for a moment, her eyes lingering on his whisker marks before taking his hand and running to the ninja her older look-a-like was fighting. Naruto immediately pulled back, frightened, but the young girl, Hina, tugged him on, spinning around the ninja's reaching hands, and stabbing kunai like a dancer. _

_She pulled him out of the alley and ran towards a building Naruto had never been to before and pushed him inside. The Hina girl let go of Naruto and ran to an open window, listening carefully. Naruto followed her. "Uh…thanks for saving me" he said shyly. The girl looked up, fierce for a moment before relaxing and smiling. "I didn't save you. That woman you saw did. I just helped. I'm Hina-"She was cut off by a heart-stopping scream. It came from the woman, Naruto knew it did, and it wasn't of rage or anger. That scream was a scream of agony. The scream was a scream of death. A scream that was abruptly cut off. Naruto and Hina froze, staring at each other. Suddenly, so quickly Naruto jumped, Hina turned back to the window and yelled "Mother, no!!" Naruto's heart seemed to stop, someone seemed to stuff cotton in his ears and everything pulsed. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who was ignored, the boy who tried to be kind to all, had indirectly taken away this little girl's mother. He had indirectly destroyed the first person to ever smile at him…he had broken her innocent heart… _

Naruto woke up crying, tears streaming down his face. He rubbed his cheeks dry, though his eyes where still wet. '_If we were eight then she should still be alive and 16 like me. I need to find that girl and apologize. She should be in this village, her mother was. I took away from her what I never had. That's killing me. I need to find her_' he thought lying back down. A while away, in a big quiet manor, a girl, small for her age, was crying on her bed. In her hands, getting slightly wet was a picture of a woman. The woman in the picture had long, blackish blue hair, and kind white lavender eyes. She was holding a young girl that looked like a miniature of her. The crying girl hiccupped a sob. "Oh mother…" she whispered.

**Oh ho ho. If you don't know who this Hina is then you need to pay more attention to Naruto. Will our thick-headed friend figure out who she is? Damn straight! –ahem- Thank you for reading. And yes, I know Hinata's mother died giving birth but I really could care less. Thanks again **

_**Blackiecatty**_


	2. Emona Hyuuga

**Chapter two: Emona**

Naruto got up, the next morning to find a scroll on the end of his bed. "Huh? What's this?" He opened it up and recognized Kakashi´s writing.

Dear Naruto,

I know you're an ANBU now but all of the old rookie 9 and Team Gia are getting together for a…a game. If you would be so kind to wake up at the right time, please join us about a mile north outside the Kohana walls. Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy and I will be there so you can just look for our chakra signs _when_ you get lost. Just in case you're worrying, all the girls have agreed to come and the other Jonin and I have made our plans on kidnapping the more stubborn boys. Namely: Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara. Luckily, we know you, Lee, and Choji, etc. will come willingly…or else. Anyways, no need to bring your ninja items, but feel free to eat. No matter what you may think, this is not the least bit suspicious.

Your old sensei

Kakashi Hatake

Naruto chuckled at the thought of the Jonins kidnapping Neji and Sasuke as he got up. He pulled on his black and orange pants and a navy blue shirt. He put his headband on his forehead and tightened it. He ate a big bowl of ramen and ran out the door, not bringing his tools.

Hinata sat against the tree, close to Tenten, her eyes closed. Sakura and Ino were chatting about trivial stuff while Tenten and she sighed. Hinata opened her lavender eyes and watched Rock Lee yelled at Choji, who was too busy eating to give a rat's, about the un-youthfulness of eating too much junk food. Kiba and Akamaru were watching bored like from the other side of the clearing. Only Kurenai was there to watch the sixteen, and in Tenten and Lee's case, seventeen year olds. Kakashi and Might Guy were on a "special mission". Hinata looked up, along with everyone else, as Naruto burst through the trees and tackled Lee to the floor. "What's up Lee?!" Naruto yelled happily. Naruto and Lee became really close over the years because they were alike in a way. "Naruto! Your youthfulness surprised me! When we are done here, I shall run 50 laps around Kohana! Want to join me, Naruto-san!" Naruto smiled and was about to answer when a familiar lazy voice called through the clearing "Oi! We got the boys!" Kakashi and Gia came into the clearing holding a huge bag. It was black like a shadow, and yet crawling with bugs. They dumped open the content on the ground, immediately everyone in the clearing was on the ground laughing. Neji, Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru was tied up and gagged. Shino and Shikamaru had seals of some kind on their heads, while Neji and Sasuke had on blindfolds with seals. Every one of the boys were screaming angrily or…making angry sounds in their throats. Neji was squirming, bumping into Sasuke. Shikamaru laid back and glared at someone's shadow, while Shino was trying to make his bugs get through the ropes. Kakashi and Gia slowly stood up and back away. "Okay Kurenai, dear, as soon as we get far enough away, let them go then force them to stay here. Why? Because they're going to kill us. So well bye" Both teachers smiled and ran. As soon as they were out of view, Kurenai set them free. The air filled with their yells.

"God damn you Kakashi!!" yelled Sasuke, allowing Sakura to let him go.

"I will kill you I will!!" growled Shino, letting Kiba untie him

"What the hell?! I was trying to sleep!!" hissed Shikamaru, wiggling his tied hands at Ino.

"Stupid, hideous bastards!!" cursed Neji, staying still so Tenten could cut his bonds.

Naruto, who was on the ground laughing paused when Neji said bastard.

"_You bastards!!" the woman screamed, enraged._

Naruto froze when he realized something. The woman had white eyes. There was only one group of people that Naruto knew that had white eyes. His eyes flew to Neji and frowned. Neji might have fit it but his hair was brown, not dark indigo, and he wouldn't get caught dead in a dress. Then he almost punched himself. Who was his exact age? Who was a girl? Who had white eyes? Naruto's eyes flew to the small Hyuuga girl sitting with Tenten, but her eyes were distant in thought so she didn't notice.

_**Flashback **_

_Hinata ran towards the door, her Byakugan activated, and she yelled "Naruto stay here. Please!" She ran out the door towards where she last saw her mother and gasped. The woman was lying on the ground, a kunai in her heart, surrounded by every single ninja that had attacked Naruto. They were all dead, soon to be followed by Emona Hyuuga. "Oh mother!" Hinata sobbed, touching her cold hand. Emona smiled weakly. "My Hina-chan, I need you to do something…for me…as a last request…" Hinata shook her head, sobbing. "No mommy!! You're not going to die!! Daddy's coming!! I know he is!" Emona sighed, blood sliding down her mouth. "Yes…Hina-chan…Your father is coming…but he'll be too late. You know it…I know it…and he knows it. So listen… listen to your mother one…last time…" she gasped. "Don't tell Naruto who you are…Don't tell him who I am. He'll figure it out on his own soon enough…because he saw our…eyes but…not now. And tell your father…tell him we were attacked and…you fought at my side…but a shruinken…ah…missed you and hit…me. He'll believe a mother's need to protect her children. I have taught you things…no Hyuuga knows and yet…will leave no Hyuuga undefeated. Promise me…promise me you won't show that technique. No matter what…don't show it. Even if baby Hanabi beats you, even if Neji beats you, your father or even Naruto beats you but…don't do it until…you understand… what it's made for…Promise me that…" she choked out. "No!!" Hinata screamed in extreme sadness "O-Okay momma!! I-I promise to n-never tell N-N-Nn-Naruto who I a-am and t-to not use t-that technique!!" Emona nodded. "What technique, my daughter?" "T-the H-heart Breaker J-Jutsu!!" "Good girl…Mommy loves y-you…" Emona's closed her eyes as she died with no regrets just as Hiashi came into view and fell to his knees. "E-Emona…?" He whispered. "Daddy!!" Hinata yelled and ran into his arms. He listened silently as Hinata told him what Emona wanted her too. Suddenly he stood up and thrust Hinata into her aunt's arms. "Useless girl. I should have known you were a weakling…" Hinata stopped crying and whipped around forming her hand into the sign of a heart when a soft voice in her head echoed in her head 'Hinata…You made a promise…' Hinata nodded and buried her face into her aunt's chest, sobbing. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Reply to the reviewers:

**Vnvanman: Thanks a ton for the comment, and yes. Hinata does have a small grudge against Naruto, I mean, who wouldn't? But her love for him is conflicting with it a little. Hinata might just take your advice**

**Chronostorm: Yes. Naruto and Hinata have had interaction. It was pretty much the life in the show: Naruto being dense and silly, Hinata shy and blushing. They knew each other but as soon as Naruto figure out who Hinata actually was, that old grudge, fear and promises came back. **


End file.
